


Cum Zugglies

by Anonymous



Category: Clone High, Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 18+, Alcoholics Anonymous, Angst, Anime, Ascension, Assfucking, BDSM, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom Gandhi, Bussy Fleas, Complex Plot, Continuous clowning on Shane Dawson, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Factkinning, Fleas, Forced Zombie Ejaculation, Foreplay, Fortnite porn, French Bitches, Fuck the French, Garifled gets a vasectormy, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Hole Reshaping, Hot Gay Fortnite, Hurt No Comfort, JFK is a himbo, Jazz - Freeform, Jesus is a Discord Admin, Kanye West - Freeform, Kanye West Kin, Keeping Up with the Kardashians - Freeform, Kinky, Lemon, Les Misérables References, M/M, M/M/M/M, Monsterfucking, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgies, Paris - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Plot (startng chapter 2), Powerbottom Jesus, Prostitution, Rabies, Religious Themes, Rituals, Shane Dawson - Freeform, Smut, Sterile Zombies, Switch JFK, Switch Reader, Yandere Jesus Christ, Zombies, cum guzzling, godtiers, hand holding, handjobs, hot gay sex, kinning, poggers, so much porn so little feelings, testicular cancer, the French Revolution, the cats movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You, a young British boy, embark on the adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK/Jesús Christo (Clone High)/Reader, Shane Dawson/Garfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

After a long 30 years, jesus chirst had gotten that fine, fine piece of ass he was lookin for. He was going down on this bitch only to find out it was, suprise!, (Y/N).

"whtas wrong y/n? is my cock too fat?" jesus smirked

“Thyn cocketh ist not too large for myne own masculin bussy sire” you sexily said.

then there was a knock on the door. gandhi? 

Jesus h christ looks up from your hot gay foreplay and sees gandhi barge into the room, no clotherrz, and a fidget spinner buttplug spinning sensually.

"OHHH YEAHHHHH" Said jesus hornily.

“OHHH YEAHHHHH” Said Gandhi thrustingly.

Gandhi thrusts his wya into the room, balls first, very very horny and hot. He is ready to sex.

He waddles up to you, and starts flashing his fidget spinner ridden ass infroont of your face,  
“Give em a spin” he says.

"is this yoai" comes a new voice from the closet. its jfk. hes finally coming out.

“Hot”

"Dost thou wanteth to partake in sexual intercorse, good sir?" you said. 

jfk winks at you through gandhis asshoole. He emerges.

"BOOTYLICIOUS" yells gandhi

“OHHH YEAHHHHH” says JFK rectumly.

He slides his way out of gandhis moist ass, knocking the buttplug out of the way  
“Oh my bad bro” says jfk  
“No” replies gandhi, as he goes to pick it up, bending his FAT FUCKING ASSS over in the proces. oh shit he kinda thicc tho :eyes:++

“Gandhi my good sir, dost thou mind if i thrust mine male genitalia into thous boouteyhole?” you inquire, asserting your dominance.

"go for it homie" gandhi screams passionaltely.

you THIRST for gandhis delicious ass cheecks. Without hesitation you plunge your pipe cleaner into his gaping hole

He dies. 

You dont care.

“Necrophilia is better than live sex anyways”. Says jesus, extremely aroused. 

"I need a kanye west for my kaye nest. i need some DICK in my kanye best right fucking now/." jfk simpereds.

“Say kanye lest” you say, grinning.

YOU remove your PENIS from fucking gandhis fucking corpse. you can return to necrophilia after you fuck jfks kanye nest. This is kanyes test.

“your mom suck me good and hard thru my jorts” announces Jesus H. Chris

"what the fuck, bro?" gandhis corpse has aroused . he is reborn. he WENT GOD TIER. a just death by penis. Gandhi is becoming a kanye pest in this story.

“Ill fuck ya real good in the kanye chest” says gandhi to jfk as he starts rubbing his rotting cock betwixed jfks moobs.

"i will literally rawdog your feetsies if you dont stop talking right fucking now" jfk grwols.

“P-please” jesus continued, “let me kanye rest”

"tis the second day, bitch, thou gotta arouse or what ever thyn fuck happeth." you say, still extremely hornyhy and you have not orgamsised yet what hte fuck.

"oral sex? can we get some oral sex up in here?"  
“poggers we sure fucking can!" jesus agrees. he immediatl4ey begins to suck your dick.

Finally, at last, you cum.

But it was too much, your vision starts to fade, and you fall backwards onto the forest floor.  
The wet grass rubs in between your asscheeks as you stare into the night sky. The stars, they are beautiful.

JFK stares down at you, his entire dick on display. 

You die

You get reincarnated as kanye west.

You live through every single one of your life events and eventually make it to the ripe age of 28. During a hiking trip you come across the three bros, jesus, gandhi and jfk, still continuing their 28 year long gang bang

Upon seeing the brittle bones of your past life, every memory youve ever had comes flowing back like a visceral cum shot.

"its….. you…………. "

“Jason derulo”

"actually its kanye west now"

“Congrats on coming out” cheers jfk, mid-nut.

“Thanks guys” you respond, as you aggressively tear off your jorts and hustle over to join in on the eternal sex..


	2. CHAPTER DOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garifled joins the partey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this

The husk of the night loomed over the city of paris. Just likem y giant fucking cock LMAO GOTTEM. Twas the time of night where the cats emerged from the hollow cans of trash. However, they where well aware of what dangers learked in the night. Garfield was but a humble phat cat, he pranced AND he danced to the sounds of the city. Little did he know that a young stud named Shane Dawson awaited him behind the local bakery.

“My boy eats lasanginia like he eats ASS” shouted shane dawson as he made eye contact with the pasta lovin orange feline

“Also im racist” he says before saykng a very vulguar racial slur that we cannot repeat here. 

Garfield is struck with a wave of pure disqust, was this man trying to seduce him? Nay, he twas a cat!

"racists like you make me shit my birtches. I can erxcuse beastiallity but i draw the line at racial slurs. My balls are shriviling up and dying as we speak youi piece of human shit.” asserted the plump pussy.

"aw dang man my bad i just cant help it i hate peoeple of coler” said Shane racistly

“You and youre 21 million youtube subscribers will be very dissapointed in you shane.” spoke the Field heroically. "now suck on deez fat fucking nuts you stupid whore"

“They will be after they see what i do to you mr. Arbucket++” he then began to aggressively thrust towards the cat.

“Oh fucke” yelled garfield “i was saving myself for Jon you cuck”

Garifeld then whipped out his massive speiked pennis. They werent able to show it in the cat movies because it was just too big for the screen but cats do have spiked penises. consider this your lesson in human biology for today.

"on guard motherfucker," Garfield screeched, waving his dick around maniacally . 

"bruh i was just tryna fuck a cat not get fucked BY a cat i am OUTTA here bro" shane dawson said because he is a coward that cannot handle geting pegged by a cat.

SHAne dawson then promptly shit his gopddamn pants because he is a racist loser. He cowardly runs away from the tabby with the phatty cock. 

"thats what i thogught you stupid prick" garfield says proiudly. HE is a democrat. 

“I fucking haet democrats!!!” shane dawson moaned as he breathed his last breath

Shane dawson, the racist, has died.

Garfield apporoaches the limp dick body of this cat fucking pedophile, his massive stature looms over the crucified twink. Garfield spits on shane dawson, as a sign of not only disrespect, but victory. ANY TRUERS IN CHAT?

The Pussy sashays away from the corpse. He intends to head to West virgina, where he overheard rumors of a bunch of sinners partaking in eternal intercourse. Garifled after his murder of the ugly ass racist bitch, is extremely horny,. 

Unbenownst to him, the limp body of the pussy-fucking, democrat hating, pedophile, cucklord, with a shit ass youtube channel, was no longer there…

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support on the last chapter! we have plans to write more :)


	3. Hiroshima was Bombed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield encounters someone he did not expect to see in North East Virgina. You continue your hot gay sex orgy.

His Presence was overwhelmingly Thicc, Garifeld Swaggered to North Virgina, In the south east of North America. 

He Strutted over to the forest in which the eternal orgy was taking place, gun in hand. He may be personally horny but he definitely prefered necrophilia to anythikng else.

“The horny may be no longer” he edgilly said to himself.

In the distance he heard a lustful moan,

“Oh yeah bitch, fold me like a tortilla”

Garfield was enraged; he felt his spiked cat penis begin to stiffen.

“Thats it!!” he cried as he ran into battle. But what met him deep into the night riden forest was much much worse than he anticipated

JON was there, he was entranced by the eternal sex. Not only that but hundreds have joined in on the party. Big Gay orgy if you wil. 

Garfield knew what he must do. He prepares his penis, as well as his gun. He knows for a fact that the shear power of his spiked penis is invincible, and none of these retched whores could possibly handle the gurth of his handle.

Garfield's shadow falls over the pile of sweaty bodies. Most of them are too busy another sexing, another, like, 40% of them are fucking dead. Necrophilia is rampant in SouthSouth Virgina. 

Garfield feels his anger grow. They aren't even paying attention to his massive fucking boaner. And it is _very massive_. He begins to feel disheartened.

Suddenly, like a shining, brilliant, white Power cum sock, Jon turned his attention to the Spiked Pussy. 

“Garfield….”

“Jon….”

“I thought you where fixed” jon sensually suggested.

"You thought wroing Fucko" Garifled Snar;ed, thrusting his way through the orgy towards Jon. "My groin is as poppin as ever, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" 

"My foreskin stayss poppin, garfield" Jon Asserted

“What do you mean?” Garfield Questioned worryingly

“Hohoho Garfie Baby, your spiked penis may be the most powerful cock this side of East Virgina, However, you did not take into account the pussibility of the owner of the most Boppin Buss in town Garfield.”

Garfield was paralyzed with fear, “nani?!” he gasped. Jon then turned around suggestively and darted towards the cat at full speed.

Garfield found himself cornered, for the first time in his life. Jons Bussy approached. What he could he possibly do? 

\------------

You were happilay participating in rough kinky gay sex. However, Unbenouwnst to you, word of this humoungous orgy got around, and more and more people tried to get in on this steamy forest action.

Everyone was lookin to get a piece of Gandhis fidgetspinner-ridden dinner, and Gandhi was absolutely not complaining. Gandhi is literally a Slut. A Sex-crazed fiend. A sex addict if you will, and I definitely will.

Y/N, Now reincarnated as Kanye West, was getting your ass eaten by Jesus, The Registered sex offender.

“How does that feel baby girl?” Jesus Spoke softly into your ear.

“I dont know Jesus, ive been feeling a bit off recently,” You said.

“Whats the batter my kitten?” 

“Ive been feeling a bit down” your continued “i dont like how people are trying to get in on this gang bang, OUR gang bang jesus!”

Jesus Holily Looked down on you, with a somber gaze,

“Listen Kanye, can i call you kanye ;))?”

“Of course Jesus” you submisivley replied, mid-nut

“Good good, i just think that it may be a bit unfair to hog this fine, holy ass to yourself. Let some people in on this hot orgy, and maybe you will change your mind”

“I guess youre right jesus, but still, something feels off”

“Dont worry Kitten, I’ll take care of everything ;))” 

Something about the way he said that put you on edge, as if his throbbing cock didnt already. He's edging u,. Youre not going to concern yourself with it right now, and get back to letting Jesus, Ironically, Nail you to the ground. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
According to his calculations, Garfield had only half a second to find an escape route before Jons blissful bussy envoloped his entire being. There is no way he could let that happen, he has cum too far to give up now.

Garfield let out a Smug Smirk

“Jon, You Underestimate me”

Garfield was completley bluffing, however, the Felines sexual confidence caught Jon off guard and gave him an extra split second to pull his gun out of his ass and shoot Jon in his Gapping Asshole.

Penetration.

Jon Moaned, and Garfield couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or pain. Nontheless, the job has been done, but at what cost?

Garfield Leaned down to Jon, his former companion, his muchacho, his cumpadre. He closed his eyes and shed a single tear. Jon was the man who took him in, off the streets, raised him, and held him even in the worst of times.

“Jon…” Garfield slowly opened his tear filled eyes, and placed a hand on Jons cheek.

“I swear, i will eliminate the evil tha-”

Garfield was cut off buy Jons hand grasping his throat and lifting him off his paws

“Y-you?!” The Cat Gasped

Jon Mockingly gave garfield the same smug smirk he gave him earlier, and let out a maniacal laugh.

“Oh garfield my boy, DID YOU FORGET WHO RAISED YOU?!?!” Jon said as he launched garfield across the forest, slamming him into a nearby tree.

The tabby coughed out blood from the impact; he had underestimated his owner…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It dosent have to be like this Jesus!” Y/N Shouted

“Oh but it does Kanye!” Jesus shouted at you, covered in blood.

The scene before you was a grusome one. Bodys lined the floor of the forest, cinged grass spotted across the floor, and several demonic markings lined the bare woodland Floor. You knew jesus said he would take care of your problem, but not like this. Not like this. 

Jesus gets up from stabbing a local shopkeep, and wipes his ass on his bare hands, as if to show a good job done. He Gayly (derogatory) struts over to you and your naked bod, and smoothly caresses your left nut, leaving some blood in its wake.

“I never thought id see the day where you became homophobic, Jesus.” you said

“I Hate gay peple" Said jesus Homophobically “every person you see lying on the ground here is gay, i simply cannot stand gay people”

You stare at jesus shooked

“And now,” Jesus continued, “the ritual is complete. My darling, there will no longer be anyone to interupt on our eternal sex, our eternal empire.”

With a swift motion of his cock, jesus unveils two dead bodies that makes you shit your britches.

JFK. Gandhi.

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving off on a cliffhanger, i had to jack off.
> 
> send hate to us on twwitter @cumzugglies


	4. Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust

Jesus stares at you hornily. 

"do you see now y/n? we can have eternal sex without distractions" he said yaoiliy, licking his jesus lips.

you sensually look at him in horror . WHy teh fuck did he kill all your sexual partners? kinda cringe?  
Your hole reshapes in frustration, and maybe a bit of lust; it gapes readily. 

"Jesus? Why did you kill them? They were so hot, and horny too"

“Thery got in the way of eternal sex under our one true god lust. We are nothing but servants who prostate themselves in front of sex just to fill meaningless holes. Buut together Kanye GUest, we can touch tips with god. The carnage will be immaculate,” jesus examines your prostate. “It looks infested”

"yeha i wouldnt worry about it, termites love prostates. anyways back to the fact that you killed my favourite gang babng partners? Why would they get in the middle of our eternal sex if they were also so incredibly fucking horny. and like they really were didnyt you see gandhis fidget spinner butt plug? thats kinda fucked up ngl"

Jesus looks off lustfully with sexual desire. He is so hawt and sexy and hot. He sighs sexually. "listen Kanye, you wouldnt understand because your prostate is just horribly infested. i think you need to get that checked out. but its fine, we have all the time in the world,"

“Shut your fucks moaned garfield, he was rock hard and cum was brimming at his britches. he was boutta shit himself.

"OKay you Whores, this shit has gotta stop. Jons massive bussy almost ate me earlier but i manged to narroly espcae with my life and my giant fucking pennis. It is all the fault of your terrible terrible gay sex orgy and i want my fucking money back you cucks. im not into prostitution anynmore."

"Garifled what th e hell is wrong with you" jesus wapped. His ass cheeks clasp with grief. "I thought we could be life long sexual partners, your giant cat peaness coudl please me endlessly. BUt you are a cuckk and a simp. you would get banned on twitch so fucking fast. Also unlike that racist guy im not into cats. Your bussy got fleas you sick yiffy."

Garfields asshole clenched in fury. How dare this bare ass man tell him about bussy fleas? That is just straight up offensive; jesus had probably never even experienced a flea orgasm in his life. Fucking loser. the biting sensation on his prolapsed ass lips were more then he could withstand.

Suddnely, a terrible noise not unlike someones (hitlers(durogatory)) moms record breaking shits squelched out of the dark. 

"what the fuck is that sound" garfield shat his pants scaredly.

"Its probably crust the mosquitos, they get kinda freaky at night" You say.

"that is definitely not a mosquito you stupid mothertrucker" garifledshat back at you.

"Is that… a fucking underage Pussoire?" Came a terribly familiar voice. Garfield nearly dies on the spot. Its the shit ass racist youtuber. Shane Yaw Dawson has returned from the dead.

His dick OH BOY HOWDY HIS DICK hung limply partially severed from his shriveled, pedophilic balls. "Whereas the nearest schoolzone?” he groaned illegally. 

“Ew what the bukake WHo is this massive cuck" jesus demanded, penis soft and damp. His erection is long gone at this point. 

Shawne dawson limped forward dick iin hand “gimme that cussy (cat bussy) garbitch” he demanded, bestialityly. 

"What the atcual goddamn fuck is wrong with you, mr yaw?" Garfield asked, penis between his cat legs. He is not giving out erection s that eassily. 

“I hate minorities" yawsaid dick twitching disgustingmly. "but that doesnt stop me from fucking everything in sight.the more 13 year olds the better.”

You and jesus touch tips out of fear and also carnal instrinct sexua l lust sensual BALL therapy desire COCK DORTUREEEE. Jesus whisperes into your asshole, "do you wanna get out of here?" 

“Take me anally jesus, cum in my back door and rescue me. For ive been a naughty boy jesus *blushes* uwu” says you, you whore. You filthy Hwore. Your father would be ashamed.

"thats atctually fucked up or what'" Jesus says, and then he strieks you down right where you stand.

You r decsed.and dead and nolonger alive. Essentialy your life has ended for a seciind time. ~~sollux.sollux~~

But then. Then,your weiner expands tenfold.falls off,/.hotly , balls dribblingly.  
.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPG&(YUADNOIPLMCKNUBVICOCK COKC COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK CO KC C O KC OCK CO CO CO OKCO COOC COK OCK OCKO XKCO OCKOKX OKCO KPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHawt*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
You are now GOd KAnyw Slut wasnte of soace god tier .(derogatoyr(sexy)) (slave owner(not oog))  
COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCKvvCOCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to rub the snake cumd on my keyboard and broke it, sorry for technical difficulties stay sexy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please let us know and we will write a part two!


End file.
